The Eighth King - Dive into the Shadow Realm
by caraxare
Summary: Legend states that there were originally only seven Kings created to hold greatness, but under those rumors grew another Clan – one with a King only satisfied by misery & pain to others. Set out on following his orders, Akane finds herself deep in the depths of HOMRA. A plan by the Eighth King is set into motion. One evening, things changed & Suoh's rage knows exactly who to blame.
1. Chapter 1

**** Please do keep in mind that this story is an original tale based off the popular K Project series – some facts and events may coincide with the manga/anime but my writing will stray from the main plot we are familiar with. Better to fit in with the story following my OC. ****

I || Clan of Shadows

High above within the comfort of the bright blue sky sat the glimmering sun – warming the population far below on the surface of this living planet. The season of blossoming buds was upon them. Spring. People would rejoice in this fact seeing as how their latest winter had proven to be quite harsh. Already there were beings strolling happily along the city streets wearing nothing more than long jeans and a light jacket. The temperature had yet to reach the higher sixties. Laughter filled the air as well as the toxic noise of honking horns of those too impatient to wait in traffic.

Legs uncrossed from under the table as the final sip of coffee warmed the back of her throat. This had become a daily routine, you see. For nearly four full months. Taking a seat on the inner walls of this shop. Now that it has become bearable outside, location of her spying eyes had been altered to a seat on the outer terrace. No one would suspect anything out of the ordinary from her – more beings than just herself were regulars on a daily basis. Some were to bring their laptops to work outside the office. Others, like her, brought a source of literature. Her was only to be a mere distraction from the actual truth.

Across the way from this local café sat a bar in which she had heard so many rumors about. Not only from those living amongst the city, but from those that employee her as well. No other reason to be at this location if it were not for some sole benefit. Oh yes, Akane had her reasons for turning a blind eye to deeds that may seem _cruel_ to others. This day and age, people had to do what they could to survive. In her case, there was really no choice in the matter.

With Homra in sight, now would be the time.

Make contact.

Sliding her chair away from the table, Akane left a generous tip on the table as she usually did when taking her leave from the café. Only right of a person to give thanks for another's service. With the soles of her boots casually taking pace along the sidewalk, her raven hair taking way with the breeze, she moved towards the crosswalk. Waiting with a group of pedestrians to cross. Fingers twiddling away in the depths of her coat pockets. Nearly growing impatient until the shade of red flickered to a bright white – her turn to cross.

The closer she came to the structure. The letters HOMRA becoming unmistakable and a reality of her situation sinking into new depths. All Akane could recall at this moment were _his_ words. Orders that she was to follow no matter what the cost may be, and she would. She had to if she wanted to remain alive.

 _Your only assignment here is to gather intel. Watching from the café can only get you so far. This is a bar. Public domain. Act like a customer. Learn what you need to in a timely manner and then get out. Simple_. _Besides, you don't know these people. No need to care of worry about what outcome they might have. That's pointless._

Her inner demons would chant these words – reminding Akane that there was more at stake here than information getting into the wrong hands.

Face of her palm slowly wrapped around the handle of the door – pulling the entrance open with a light _creeeeek_. Right as she began to step in, a loud roaring voice came from within. A younger male seeming to be in his later teen years. Slate attitude, as it seemed. And an alarming foul mouth – arguing with another similar aged blonde who appeared as though cake might be a daily treat. One he would need to lay off of.

 _Observe every last detail_.

Feet did not halt due to the rising temperature of the quarrel for Akane could tell that this was merely a daily occurrence seeing as how the rest of their mates seemed to handle the situation. Clouded slate eyes caught attention earlier than she had figured. A shade of hazel locking with her gaze while Akane continued to move towards the bar. Keeping up with her hidden image of just a _regular_ citizen, lips pulled up into a friendly grin. The brown-haired boy, he blushed a bright red. Akane didn't focus her attention on him far too long, but it was clear – that one didn't have much, or any experience in dealing with woman. A fact that may be useful when the time comes.

He, however, was not her main target.

Behind the bar stood a taller blonde with tinted glasses blocking her sight from clearly making an assumption of his eye color. His hands were large – grasping a rag in one and a glass in another. Making sure the cup would hold no streaks from prior washings. Akane would move in. Taking a seat on one of the stools just as this blonde male began to address her presence. "What'll it be?" His cheery smile being the opposite of the previous boy.

 _This one will be easier to address_.

"Vodka cranberry."

She said no more than that. Akane has come to learn that silence sometimes spoke louder than words. Combine that with the right expressions, and the world could be set into the palm of her hands.

It did not take longer than thirty seconds for her drink request to be made and set before her on a square napkin. Keeping her eyes on the barkeep, Akane reached her hand out. The glass chilled to the touch. Paled pink lips came to lightly touch the ringed top. Liquid effortlessly traveling down her throat. Keeping with her earlier thoughts, the barkeep smiled at her silence. Taking her hinted grin that the drink was to her linking – he'd be right.

"Haven't seen you around here before," he said. Making casual small talk as any many in his position would. Akane noticed that the chatter from behind had cooled down. Listening ears trying to catch in on the conversation. "Might it be safe to assume that you're new to this town?"

With the reputation HOMRA had among the city streets, she too would make an educated guess that they did not take it lightly when a new face walked through those doors. A majority of their clientele had to be those already taking shelter in this establishment, and if someone unseen before was to enter, then he would be on the right track with his earlier assumption.

Akane took another slow sip of her drink before setting the glass back down on the bar's surface. Her gaze remaining locked with his for only a moment longer. Then they began to glide around the back wall of the bar. Pretending to take a light interest in the alternative amounts of liquor placed on those shelves. "I am," she stated. Her voice coming across as calm. Friendly. "Fairly new, I suppose. Work caused me to move here a few weeks ago, and I'm still not fully used to the city yet."

"Ah, I see, and you just decided to stop in for a causal afternoon drink?" He wasn't being nosey in her business. Akane could tell this. He's just making casual conversation. Small talk.

She let off another grin. Pointer finger tracing the rim of her glass while eyes were back to meet his leer. "I don't live too far from here. Pass by each day when I travel to and from work. Caught my eye so I figured that I could spare a few minutes and stop in."

That rag in his hands continued to clean another glass. Grin reaching onto his lips as well. "Well, I'm glad you did."

* * *

 _"Don't be a stranger_. _"_

That had been the last thing Izumo had said to her before leaving that day. Nearly several weeks ago, and Akane had now earned the right to call herself a regular patron at the HOMRA bar. Her process started out at a slow pace. Entering the establishment once or twice a week. Not at the same time each of those days, but she casually started to befriend the barkeep. Educating herself on his name and the fact that he too owned the establishment. The foul-mouthed boy from that initial day had also began to ease up to her. Not fully, even at this point, but no longer would Akane be considered a stranger to Yata.

Few others took shelter under the same roof. Each of these individuals peeking her interest in different ways, but none more so than the King of the Red Clan himself – Mikoto Suoh.

He had not taken to her presence as easily as Izumo had. Akane had known that if she started to hang around the bar too much too quickly, suspicions would be stirred. This is why she had to start out slow, but now that her face had become familiar around the bar, there was no reason to raise alarm when she casually stopped in _after work_ each day. Making herself seem like the lonely new comer in the big city – just looking for a place to belong.

Little did they know.

In time, as days passed, Suoh eased up on the cold stare usually directed in her way. As a King, Akane could not blame him for keeping a distance. She played the part well of an innocent bystander, and that's the way it would stay. Until orders were to change, that is.

 _Just don't grow attached_.

However, this wouldn't be her first time in this rodeo. Akane knew just how to play her cards. Emotions had become something left behind in her past long, long ago. Never again would she allow herself to fall victim to the disaster caused by feeling.

 _Work_ had kept her a bit later this evening, so Akane hadn't arrived at the bar until the sun had already set. Still early enough in the evening to have a drink. Casual chitchat. As far as this clan knew, they were all becoming friends. Playing exactly into the lengthened plan that she had sent in motion about two months prior. Everything was going according to plan. She almost felt as though she had become something like a member of the family. An accepted idea, but not one that would remain true for a lengthened period of time. There was a job to get done.

Step one of her assignment had been accomplished. Now it would be onto the next portion of the plan and that might involve another set of acting skills she hadn't had a lot of practice with, but she'd try.

Akane was someone that had a high tolerance for alcohol. Never did like drinking much, but if she had to, she could. In this moment, she had downed a _bit_ more than she had originally wanted to, but even so, her vision remained a full 20/20. This remained a fact, but to those sitting around on each side of her – they'd see something entirely different. Which is where these acting skills came into play. Coming across as a woman who has been served maybe one too many. Akane hadn't been the only one to fall into this trap, but again, hers was just an act.

Another hour in and the woman had found herself passed out on the sofa they had sitting near the door. Her eyes were closed off to the world, but her ears took in sound as if they were a sponge. Absorbing each footstep. Every _clink_ of a glass. She needed to be fully aware of her surroundings even if she could not actually witness them.

A few of the patrons began setting their sights on home. Only a few were left in the bar. Wandering. Calculating their options. Izumo could be heard from across the way. Exchanging words with Suoh about a certain _guest_ currently passed out. On the other end of the sofa, littler legs fit into the space. Anna. A younger aged girl that Akane had not expected to be in this surrounding. The girl was sweet, and she welcomed Akane with open arms. Quickly taking the older girl in as something of a sisterly figure. With all these men around, who could blame her?

"Don't have a clue. Said she lived around here but never specified exactly where. Even if we tried to wake her, don't think we'll be receiving much of a response. Wouldn't trust the current condition she's in."

Akane could practically hear Suoh shrug his shoulders to the blonde's words. Taking little to no interest in the outcome of her stay here this evening. At least one of these men seemed to have their head on straight. Convincing a King of an order might not be easy, but she gathered that these two had to be close friends for it to come down to _this_. Her plan actually beginning to fall into motion once again.

There were hands suddenly reaching under her form. Picking up Akane's _unconscious_ body – held as if she were a princess. Something she noticed right away. This person, they reeked of cigarette smoke. This, of course, was nothing new considering that HOMRA constantly held that scent, but their touch also had a certain _heat_ to it. One that could not be easily explained with words, but she took a quick comfort to it. Keeping those eyes of hers closed. Head resting against the man's chest.

Ears picked up on the sound of a door opening. Knob turning, and quickly the sound of boots making their way up a wooden staircase. Another set of steps following closely behind.

Next thing she knew, her head met the cushioned surface of a pillow and her body laid to rest on a rather large mattress. There was no attempt to cover her up or comfort her, but Akane would accept this gesture at the very least.

"Anna's been put in her room. Sound asleep."

"Good," huffed Suoh. The chain hanging off his hip _clinked_ at the motion of him standing tall. Strolling away from his nest. Akane didn't hear the sound of a door shut, so she knew that she was not yet left alone.

 _What do I know so far_?

She's above the bar. If she had to assume, it's a one bedroom apartment taken over by the King himself. The closed off portion would belong to the little one, Anna, while another bed sat out in the open living space. That's where Suoh slept, and where Akane currently rested.

"Call me if you need anything."

There was a sound of the door closing behind Izumo's exit. In the distance, she could pick up the sound of those footsteps heading down the stairs back to the bar's first level. A long sigh then took sound into the hair. Lights dimming around the space. The sound of a tired body hitting the surface of the sofa not too far off. Having always been a quiet man since they day they initially met, Akane couldn't help but wonder what might be going through his mind at this current point in time, but that wasn't something to concern herself with right now.

 _Accomplished_.

Part two of her orders had been to find out exactly where it was that the Red King called home – now she's found it.

Eyes slowly fluttered open, taking in the surroundings as her vision adjusted to the darkness. As she suspected earlier, her image of the apartment remained true. The bedroom off to the side belonged to Anna, and the only other closed off door had to be the restroom. Other than that, the floor was an open plan. Kitchen with a built-in island over to the side. The door leading downstairs. His bed backed up against a corner wall and a television with a sofa and table. Suoh currently took space up against that cushioned surface with a small light on the side table still lit for his own vision purposes. His head laid back. Eyes closed off to the world.

While she had the chance, Akane used her phone to get a message off to those that employee her simply detailing her accomplishment and location.

In the next few minutes, she drifted off into an alternate dreamland. One of comfort and no chaos.

* * *

What seemed to be like centuries later had actually only been mere hours. The sound of glass shattering against the floor is what woke her. The next – a child's scream.

Her eyes widened just in time to see a fired King racing across the space. Bursting through Anna's bedroom door like that of a powerful typhoon. Before she knew what was going on, Akane too felt her feet moving as fast as lighting. Coming up behind Suoh to find that _something_ had broken through the glass of Anna's bedroom window. A figure standing on all fours much like that of a dog. Perhaps more so like a wolf. It was large with a spine-tingling snarl. Reddened eyes being the only feature of the creature that they could make out. Other than that, the beast was a complete shadow, and Akane knew it all _too_ well.

The creature had its teeth sunk into Anna's arm. Crimson streaks rushed down the child's pasty skin. The shock of the event caused her to pass out. Lucky for her.

Eyes narrowed at the beast – appearing calm. Collected and in total control, but on the inside…

 _This wasn't the plan! Suoh was the target! Not a child… I wouldn't have agreed to this if…._

Circling around her hand formed a substance much like that darkness of the shadow beast. Taking shape similar to that of a katana. "Let her go," she said – voice louder than that of the beast's roar. In response, it simply snarled. Clenching its jaw deeper into Anna's arm. "She wasn't supposed to have anything to do with this! Let her go!" Rage built inside her. Wonder…

 _This wasn't… damnit! Was I lied to from the very beginning?!_

Knowing who she got her orders from, that wasn't too difficult to believe. Akane had to pay attention. Figure out what her next move was, but seems as though Suoh already figured that out. As a member of the Fire Clan, Anna would not be burned by the flames. With Suoh's attack on the shadow beast, the bedroom erupted into a blazing sight, but the beast – unharmed.

 _A shadow can't be harmed by fire…_

That's why this had been the perfect plan, or so she thought.

Akane moved. Swiftly – like the strike of lighting. Aiming the tip of her blade towards her mark.

This plan has gone to hell, but as she had been inches away, the shadow, along with Anna, disappeared just as the sun began to appear over the horizon. Next thing she knew, her back had been slammed up against the wall. Woman or not, Suoh wasn't going to hold back when it came to his younger allay. His fists clenched her shirt tight into his grasp. Eyes blazing – hot like the sun.

"Start talking."


	2. Chapter 2

—- Akane usually had her own way with words. Being able to _sweet talk_ her way out of any situation. It's a skill that's proven to be rather useful over the passing years, but, against those beings she faces now – they would not be so easy to fool. There was a crossroad ahead of her. One path would lead down a dangerous road. If she were to double-cross... them, the outcome would not be a pretty one. She could not help but wonder though, why had _they_ changed the plan without so much as a hint. _They_ had spent over several months organizing a proper arrangement, and not once did anyone happen to mention the subject being a little girl. _They_ had to of known. Akane wouldn't have gone along with this plan if she had known Anna would be involved. Strict rules – she's the best at what she does. Manipulating, but not when children are involved.

Would it honestly matter now though? Suoh had her pinned, and he expected some answers. Quickly, which brings us to path number two. Perhaps if she cooperated, the Red Clan wouldn't have to take a vote on burning her like a crispy chip. No, Akane didn't believe them to be so cruel. A little rough around the edges, but hardly the types to set someone on fire and watch as they burn… _wait_. No, this was the Red Clan. Violent. Akane was foolish to believe they'd show mercy. The only way would be if little Anna were there to be a witness.

Akane had to make a choice.

Now.

"Let go of my shirt," she said, in a rather commanding tone. True colors beginning to show. The cold-hearted woman that's brought despair to many. To gain their trust, she had to play a certain role and now… it didn't matter. The cat's out of the bag, so they say. She would no longer play that game, but Akane did have to be very careful about how she would proceed. Suoh, as rumored, appeared to be a loose cannon. Not that he didn't have a good reason to be right now.

Though, her reply seemed to only further his rage. A pit of fire slowly started to rise up in a type of cyclone around his feet. Now, the King had power over his flames. She was only able to feel a warm sensation. Like the one you'd get sitting around a campfire – feeling the warmth but not enough to where it burns. If he _really_ wanted to get her talking, he'd actually have to roast her. Being a King, that wouldn't be hard to do… to a normal person. But Akane would keep that to herself. That is unless he obeyed her request. She'd ask one last time. "I'll repeat. Let go of my shirt. Do that and we might be able to have a decent conversation."

Was there really any choice in the matter? At this moment, Akane had the only lead he's got to finding Anna. This would be her ticket to survival. Something even a moron could understand, but she had to consider what these next few moves would be. The decision still pending. Keep quiet, get out and find out why her clan changed the plan, or… take a risk and find a new side in the world. For once, she had finally been a witness to what friendship is like. And that's kind of nice.

 _Guess we'll find out_.

When he did finally release Akane back onto her own two feet again, it was only after a quick phone call. His crew was on the way. Akane could actually hear that loud-mouth, Yata screaming through the speaker. In the few moments it took for them to arrive and enter the room, she found herself bound. Hands and feet tied to prevent any movement. Or so she'd let them believe. She is clearly on her own right now, so it's time to play the field. "Kinky,"

A joking comment not taken as such. _Tough crowd_.

Suoh took hold of her arm in a tight grip. Leading her in a forced move to sit over on the bed. Nearly shoving her down. The man had to know the same thing she did – that Akane was his only way of finding Anna. He couldn't kill her, yet, but he could sure as hell rough her up a bit.

 _He can rough me up anytime_ …

Focus.

Akane straightened herself back up. Flicking her head to the side so that a piece of stray hair would go back into place. Around the room, several pairs of eyes were glaring. Waiting for her to make one move. Just one. Clearly, as she suspected, they all really cared about Anna and wanted her home safely. In truth, so did Akane. This wasn't how this plan was supposed to go. Again, if she had known Anna was to be involved, she would have refused the assignment.

A sigh left through slightly parted lips, and she could see the men around the room tense up. She'd choose each word carefully as to not upset anyone. To not get herself killed. That wouldn't do any good. No. Akane needed to have them on her side. To earn that trust back, because now, she too had to find that little girl.

Looking directly at Suoh, whose eyes were burning with such rage. The bartender, Izumo, stood close to the King. A step or two ahead. Possibly like a barrier between him and Akane. A means of protection maybe. She wasn't going to dwell on this thought for more than that second. If they were ever going to move on with this then words had to be voiced. They had to know the truth.

"Anna was never supposed to be a part of this," she said, speaking very clearly while locking eyes with Suoh. "Now, you can believe me or not, but bet your ass that your decision might her life." That comment had the King adjusting his step. Izumo raising a hand as if to tell the other to _remain calm_. Akane continued. "As soon as I found out that the infamous Red Clan had a child amongst their ranks, I told them that I wouldn't be involved if any harm came to her. I'm not the type to hurt a child."

It was here that Izumo interrupted her. Expressing concern for Anna, of course, but he also wanted to get to the real question that's staring them all dead in the face – who exactly _is_ Akane? This is where the questions would become far more difficult to answer. Leaving little to no time to decide – remain faithful, or help out an opposing Clan.

 _They lied to you for how long…. Years. Now they turned their backs on you yet again._

Her gaze grew harsh – letting them know with that simple look that this wouldn't be so easy. "There's a lot you won't understand, and we don't have the time to sit here having a tea party to discuss it." That comment got their minds to focus. No more interrupting. Just letting Akane speak. "All of you are part of the cities _most violent_ gang, HOMRA. The things you've done, what I've read about, its terrible but nothing compared to what I've seen. Those I associate with, who _employed_ me, they'd make your actions appear to be nothing more than childish pranks. With that said, there is a lot I wish I could say. If I do, and _they_ find out, I die. Each of you can stand here threating my life until I talk, and that's perfectly fine. Not something I'm new to, so, please. Try to scare me, but you're taking away precious seconds we could be using to get to the real issue – finding Anna. If I die, you'll never find her."

That wasn't meant to be any threat – that was spoken as the pure and honest truth of the matter. Her Clan adapts perfectly into the shadows. They've been unknown for a number of years. There would be no way in hell of ever finding Anna unless Akane was kept alive.

"Something I can tell you is what that _thing_ was. We call it a Hell Hound. It lies in the darkness – undetected. If it came at you right now, damn… you could try as hard as you'd like to fight it off, but you'd lose in an instant. Your powers … it won't work on these things. Neither will any solid object like a sword. It'd move right through. It'd be like trying to slice through a thick fog. Impossible and pointless. That being said, there's no way to stop it from harming you. Its claws will slice right through flesh like a hot knife to butter. And that bite… you wouldn't wish that on even your worst enemy. It's a shadow."

"You tryin' to tell me that that damn thing could be in here right now?"

Akane gave a slight nod of her head off in Yata's direction before moving her gaze back towards Suoh. The man's eyes, they dimmed a bit then they had been previously. Beginning to understand the situation a bit better. He's still furious. That she knew. This was a lot to take in, and it's only the beginning.

"That's something to be mindful of, especially right now, as I'm speaking. _They_ know you've got me pinned in a corner. I have no doubt that they'll want to know exactly what I'm saying which is why I am choosing my words carefully. If things don't go as planned, the Hell Hounds will be the least of your problems." Finally, Akane broke eye contact as she realized something. Shaking her head at the stupidity. "I don't think I'll actually be of any help seeing as though I apparently didn't know the real plan."

Everyone appeared to be in a state of shock. Silent but there wa million questions probably running through each mind. Unable to put them into words.

"You said…" he trailed off a moment – the chain on his pants _jingling_ as he moved past Izumo to sit beside Akane. Part of this, she figured, was an attempt at intimidation. His aura burning red – the head around his body was boiling. She peered at him from the corner of her eyes while his gaze was dead on. "You said that Anna wasn't supposed to be involved. Any idea on why that would change?"

She had to think a moment. Quickly asking herself the same thing. "The simplest answer would be to get to you."

It's been three weeks since that day, and they had yet to find even a single lead on where Anna might be. Suoh was past the point of worry. He paced around the town. Arguing with average civilians – punks, but still innocent. Wanting to find Anna had been the only thing on his mind. Sending the King into somewhat of a rampage. The rest of the Clan taking notice as well. Izumo had been attempting to keep everything together. Failing. It was hard to watch. Akane felt as though this had been all her fault, and Suoh clearly shared that idea seeing as how he hasn't spoken but a single word to her since the day Anna had been taken.

Still, being ignored like that wasn't something to drive her away from the situation. She's here. Committed to solving the mystery just as they were. But… things were becoming difficult. "I told you several times already, the base, it moves! I can't have access if they don't want me to know about it."

"So yer pretty damn useless."

Akane already saw Yata as a young man who becomes so easily nervous around pretty women – except for her. She didn't know whether to feel insulted or special. Didn't matter – Akane shook her head. "Can't always see your shadow, idiot, and that's like what the base is. A home within the dark corners of the street. Only being able to find it _if_ you know where to look – and **clearly** , I don't." Usually, it would be no sweat, but considering that she currently stood with the Red Clan, there's no way they'd open a portal.

Not in a million years.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to find you so easily... Suoh."

Each of their eyes moved towards the direction of this new tone – coming to a halt as soon as they reached the raven-haired male standing tall in his blue coat. Two others stood at his side. One being a blonde woman. By her stance and rather short uniform, Akane knew they'd never get along. On the other side – a younger boy fixing black-rimmed glasses. Shades of brunette hair falling over his face.

"Beat it." _Oh_ , Suoh was not in the mood for anyone today. A second of time was even too much to ask – for the Blue King. Black boots continued to press forward along the pavement. Shoving past the other color. Clearly, they had come here to try and put somewhat of a stop to the Red King's rage-fueled interrogation towards any citizen he comes across. Who couldn't have predicted this outcome eventually happening? Akane was honestly surprised that the whole city wasn't up in flames yet.

Yata, Izumo and the few others on this journey fell into line with their king. Akane, she's not a member of the Red Clan, so she didn't _technically_ have to follow, but right now, she had nowhere else to go. Plus, she's assisting in this matter. Might as well.

Moving forward, she suddenly stopped at that same voice from the Blue King – addressing her identity. Akane turned to see the figure wearing a short smile – easily faked to seem friendlier. At this point, the Red Clan stood still as well. Wondering where this would go, but probably also trying to figure out what the Blue's already knew. "Does it matter?"

His head turned just slightly. The reflection of the sun hitting off his glasses. "I do suppose not. Based on the reports I've received, there was nothing to indicate that _you_ were involved in this tirade."

Wrong choice of words at a time like this. Suoh, reacting as expected, burst into a swirling tornado of flames.


End file.
